etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Windy Plains
"Gusts frolic over the wilderness" The first land in Etrian Odyssey IV. You will begin your journey here, and learn everything you need to know to become the greatest guild in the land. Windy Plains (Etrian Odyssey IV) The Windy Plains are where you will begin your journey. Also known as The Outlands, the plains are a lush land filled all sorts of greenery. The land is mostly flat with a single large river meandering through it. Most of the region is open grasslands, but there are also many bountiful forests scattered across the area; some of which form natural mazes for adventurers such as yourself to explore. Far to the south of is the Outland City, Tharsis. The city is the closest human settlement to Yggdrasil, and as such will be your point of rest between explorations. Due to the vast size of the region it is impractical to simply walk anywhere, so thankfully you will traverse the region, and all subsequent lands on a Skyship. Far to the north is a maze called the Lush Woodlands; which contains the secret to progressing past the ravine and onward towards the second land, Scarlet Pillars. Food Found Beasts *'Tharsis Buffalo' **An average beast that loves bathing. **7 en *'Red Horned Ox' **The quality of its meat is seen in the horn **15 en *'Black Taurus' **All cuts of its meat are marbled with fat. **80 en Birds *'Tharsis Duck' **Popular not just as meat, but as a pet. **8 en *'Heavy Duck' **Its liver is a natural for making foie gras. **20 en *'Golden Goose' **There is as yet no known way to farm it. **90 en Fish *'Gray Trout' **All Tharsis fishermen are acquainted with it. **10 en *'Red Kokanee' **Very popular for salt roasting. **25 en *'Sakura Trout' **Catching this proves a fisherman's caliber. **100 en Plants *'Baby Carrot' **These small carrots can be grown at home. **5 en *'Sugar Carrot' **Sugary-sweet and beloved by children. **10 en *'Ebony Carrot' **This poisonous carrot must be cooked properly. **70 en Rare *'Albino Taurus' **Its tender meat is marbled with fat. **2,000 en *'Golden Egg' **Its unfathomable taste is beyond words. **9,999en *'Fire Crystal' **Crystallized rage of the Great Dragon. **700 en FOEs Found Low Elevation *Bounding Beast Medium Elevation *Supreme Wing High Elevation *Sky Emperor *Great Dragon Mazes & Caverns Treasure Maps Quests *Supply request – A group of soldiers to the east of the lush Woodlands are running low on supplies. Pick up some food and drop it off on them. *The Outland Count's Task – In search of supplies, the Outland Count asks you to find a Kapok grove in the Windy Plains. *Find the Headwaters – It's important to know where we get our water from. Find the River's source and report it the Outland Count. *Fire Tyrant's Garden – The Great Dragon is attacking Imperial Skyships! Deliver rescue supplies to them while avoiding the Dragon. *Bring Down the Fire – The Great Dragon has been terrorizing Tharsis for far too long. It's time to take it down! *Windy Finest Plains – I heard that there's a place in the Windy Plains where the finest grass grows. I need to know where! *QR code: Find my Brother Raht *QR code: An Eagle never looks up Gallery WindyCavesEo4.jpg|Artwork from the caves in Windy Plains WindyPlainsEo4.jpg|The background for the box art is of the Windy Plains Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Locations